A Christmas Tale
by Sakura Heki
Summary: Rated for later stuff. The tale of a seventeen year old and her grief and glory when she left. Never knew Christmas could be so painful. ON HOLD!


**Don't own...yea, yea I know.**

**I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up tomorrow or Friday. Sorry this is so short. Read 'n' review Please!**

* * *

"I'll tell you a story, just gather around, don't hesitate don't make a sound, I'm telling you the story of a young girl. And this is how it goes…" The young woman's voice silenced the children as the gather around to listen to the tale that she had to offer. 

"…Three years ago to this day, a young girl at the age of fifteen disappeared. We have no known ideas to where or the reason why she disappeared. It may be that her parents had been murdered earlier that day and she couldn't stand the grief and took her own life. Some say, she died. But I think she's alive, no… I know she's alive. This girl had the determination of an eagle, I know because I was her first friend, and rival."

"It started last year, this exact night, the night of Christmas….." the young woman's voice slowed down slightly as she remembered the event.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

A young woman, the age of seventeen hurried along as the snow came down. She flipped her long blonde hair as the snow began to accumulate. She had been ignoring her environment as she walked as fast as she could to the Hyuuga residence, for Hinata's and Neji's Christmas party.

She stopped a moment to look around; somehow she had ended up at the memorial. She noticed a figure kneeling in front of the memorial with their back turned. The person stiffened as she took notice of the blonde's presence. The person stood and slowly turned to face the blonde. When the blonde saw the face of the person she gasped.

"S…s…sakura?" she asked in a small timid voice afraid of what she did not want to hear.

"Ino-pig," a nod and the person disappeared in a gust of sakura petals, but Ino did catch a glimpse of the trademark of her best friend/rival before she was gone. Ino took off in a run to the Hyuuga manor tears of joy and fear running down her face. She sobbed into her lover's shoulder, but she did not tell the tale. She was shaken…and she could not risk the exposure of her best friend. Especially after Ino owed her so much.

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

"…and tonight I believe that she will visit the memorial again," Ino's voice finished the story as everyone including the adults stared wide-eyed at the blonde woman as if she had grown another head. There was an awkward silence for only seconds, when the children began clapping. She stood, smiled slightly, and approached her shocked friends. Sasuke was the first to talk.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked his voice held a tinge of sadness.

"I thought…I'm in debt to her," Ino said after a moment.

"How? And why wouldn't you tell us something this important?" Tenten questioned quietly.

"She…well she was how Sasuke-kun and I began dating… I had to Tenten; I know she wasn't ready to face us again, including me, that's why I didn't say a thing about it. I'm sorry," Ino said hanging her head in shame.

"I still wish you would have told us," Tenten sighed.

"What the hell! You didn't tell us Sakura-chan could be dead? Or…or worse!" Naruto yelled, his arms flailing around wildly.

"Naruto-kun, leave her alone," Hinata spoke softly, placing a comforting hand on her lover's arm.

"These past two years I've been thinking…" Ino began hesitantly after an awkward moment of silence.

"How troublesome…Ino thinking is never a good thing," Shikamaru muttered, earning himself amused looks from few in the group including their ex-teachers, but glares from the rest.

"Like I was saying maybe, we could wait for her at the memorial," Ino finished, the others began pondering this idea.

"I think maybe we deserve a little more then a view of her. We deserve answers," Sasuke stated.

"So you're suggesting we capture her? Hmm…not a bad idea," Kakashi said not looking up from his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Maybe we could," Ino said slowly tapping her cheek, and they began to plan as the clock struck seven.

* * *

**The whole Ino rhyming thing was something my friends do when we're joking around. Stupid I know, don't criticise too much.

* * *

OH! And I am working on the sequel to my one-shot, 'Would You Do...?' and a sequel to that...I'm gonna work on them this weekend!

* * *

Peace 'n' love, donuts!

* * *

Review!**


End file.
